Wizards, Dragons, and Princes oh Natsu
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: Three stories in one, so pay attention. Warning, there will be some fluff in second chapter. If you haven't gotten past the S class trials, don't read this. Summary: Natsu has a few secrets... some he doesn't even remember he has. Like a history with Zeref, some dragon stuff, and of coarse knowing royalty. Will Natsu have to turn his back on human kind? Does he even have a choice?
1. Meeting again and being prepared

_**For readers who are following me**_

**Hey there! I know its been awhile and you are probably mad about a couple of my other stories, but I'm in a nasty position with Falling because I have it plotted out but just can't get the details set up right. I'm working on it. And I will be updating other stories soon, I hope. But I finally found the right episodes to work this one out so…. I'm going go ahead and get the ball rolling with it. **

_**This is for the readers who aren't following my other stories**_

**I decided to combine all of my Natsu, Zeref, and dragon stuff together to make one amazing story! It will be long, I promise. And will have Igneel make an epic reappearance and have plenty of quality time with both Natsu/Zeref and Natsu/Igneel. I'm so excited! But I want to make sure people will read it first. So this is only the first paragraph. **

**Each time I change the scene will be a new chapter… so some of the chapters may be a little short, due to short scenes. At some point after the first couple chapters the story will stop cutting and take a whole life of its own straying from the episode path to something I made up… but for right now I need to redesign a few scenes so I have it set up for later on. **

**This all starts with the first time (or as much as the show tells us) that Natsu and Zeref meet on Tenro Island. So enjoy!**

_Meeting Again and Being Prepared_

"Natsu! I'm so happy that you're alive and well! My you've grown! I'm glad." Zeref smiled at Natsu, crying tears of joy. Natsu didn't recognize him at all and went ahead and punched him… just cause he was creeping him out. Zeref was disappointed to say the least, when he felt Natsu's punch and realized that he hadn't reached his full potential yet. Zeref let out a sigh of discontent. _'I'll have to remind him' _Zeref thought. '_But not now…_' he felt the pressure of the darkness begin to build inside of him and told everyone to get away. But Natsu didn't catch on as quickly as the others and got caught in the blast. Zeref knew that Natsu got caught but he wasn't worried. After all…. That was the exact reason he had suggested to Igneel to make the scarf for Natsu. Zeref took his leave during the confusion…. He would see Natsu again soon. _You will remember me …. My dear Natsu. _

**So, if you have watched through the time skip, you are pretty caught up with what's going on. If you haven't you will most likely be lost in this story. I will be taking this through and out of the time skip. So the skip will happen and sometime after that( which will be the chapter after the last Zeref scene before the time skip, but after a good handful of the episodes after that) I will jump out of the story line all together and follow my new path that I've set up. **

**So please review and tell me what you think of my plans so far. Lots of twists and turns, remember this is pretty much three stories all combined into one. **


	2. Natsu and the forgotten promise

**Ok, so this is the rest of what I had earlier. I changed some things to fit better, so it hopefully flows a lot smoother now.  
**

**And I promise Zeref wasn't some child molester, he just knew since Natsu is older now, it would work. They had a totally non-weird relationship which I will either reveal in this story sometime soon or make a separate one for. And I kinda ignored Ultear in this most of the time cause, I really didn't want her there but since she was at the time, I had to keep her. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**warning: There is boy/boy smut, so no haters. It won't be a dominating thing in the rest of the story, I just needed/wanted it for this chapter. Oh and Zeref in not a vampire, I swear!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Natsu and the forgotten promise  
_

After all the commotion with Zancrow was done, Moakorov wondered how Natsu could have survived such a battle; He practically raised Natsu, but the boy grew more and more mysterious the older he got. Makarov was proud to say the least but was also quite worried about Natsu's condition... and his scarf. _Why do i feel such and dark presence from Natsu right now? _Then he realized that that might be why Wendy was having trouble healing him. Makarov told her and after Wendy had finally managed to heal Natsu's black scarf and turn it white again, she was able to finally heal him to at least partial condition. as soon as he recovered, Natsu suddenly caught a familiar sent... one he recognized from their battle on Galuna Island. He went off on his own even though he still didn't have his full strength back. He found the owner of the scent... a woman with that weird guy from before, asleep on a tree.

"Huh? No this cant be right... your a woman? Weren't you an old man last time we fought?" Natsu asked clearly confused. Ultear sighed and ignored Natsu, about to pick Zeref back up and tack him away. But she did reply to him.

"That was a disguise you idiot." Natsu huffed, but then he saw what she was doing and halted her.

"Hey! What are you doing with that guy? I don't know what's going on here, but I won't let you go anywhere with him, I've got to pound his face in some more for what he did to my scarf." Natsu growled.

Ultear just laughed. "Oh please! You hurt Lord Zeref! I'd like to see you try. But my lord needs his rest so we can remake the world. So we'll be on our way now." She stuck her nose in the air and then went back to what she was doing. Nastu's eyes widened when he heard what she had called him.

"WAIT... you mean this guy is the one that has done all those horrible things and caused Erza and Gray's lives to be destroyed?! That's him!" He was literately on fire now, burning with unbelievable rage. Ultear was a little startled by his reaction, but didn't let it show. She knew that he was in no condition to fight right now, so she decided she would put him in his place. They were about to start fighting when Zeref woke up and order her to stop. Natsu turned towards him furious and itching to fight, but Zeref lifted his glowing red eyes up and met Natsu's, and suddenly Natsu felt all of his anger, furry, and rage just dissipate like a cold bucket of ice had been thrown over him. But the weird thing was, the feeling came from within him and pushed its way out, and he suddenly felt paralyzed.

"You will not fight me, not now, not unless it is my will." Zeref spoke with authority and Natsu couldn't break eye contact.

"No...NO! I will fight you because of...of all the things you have done and caused to...to all these innocent lives! I will protect my friends!" Natsu was barely getting the words out, he was fighting against Zerefs power, and even managed to back up a few steps, into a tree. Zeref wasted no time in closing the gap between them, until his glowing eyes were merely inches away from Natsu's widened ones. Natsu tried to punch him, but Zeref easily caught his hand and then pinned both of his arms to the tree above his head. Natsu still couldn't look away and he couldn't break free of his grip on him.

"I am your friend, I was your first friend, your first contact with the human kind at all!" Zeref said in a low tone, clearly hurt but still not willing to give up Natsu to the rest of the world. He even let a few tears slide down his face. "Why don't you remember me?!" He pushed his whole body up against Natsu's, and suddenly Natsu's body twitched and a blush started to form on his face. That reminded Zeref of something, and then he realized why Natsu didn't remember. _With the immortality and growth distribution Natsu had undergone when with Igneel, my old spell must have wore off, or __ at least __weakened significantly._ He did still have strong feelings for Natsu, so what he did next wasn't that big of a deal to him; plus if Natsu was the same child he cared for from 400 years ago, this would only make the spell even stronger then before.

Zeref leaned in close to Natsu's ear and whispered seductively, " Then I will just have to make you remember won't I?" Natsu didn't quite understand what that statement meant until he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. His mind stopped. He had not anticipated this, and wasn't sure how to react or what to do. Zeref pushed his body harder against Natsu's, as his lips and tongue forced entrance into an extremely shocked Natsu's mouth. As soon as his dark power trickled from his tongue to Natsu's, Natsu's body began to instinctively relax, he stopped fighting his captur as everything melted away, into a haze of unfamiliar yet familiar sensations of dark power.

Zeref was pleased that Natsu's body was finally recognizing him and no longer fighting his control. He let his arms fall down to his sides, as he need his hands to keep Natsu still while starting to trail kisses down the pink haired boys neck, down to his scarf. Zeref loosened the scarf until it revealed his neck, he started to lick the spot, and was filled with glee when Natsu's skin started to turn darker right where his old mark was in reaction to his saliva. He was about to bite down on the same spot he did 400 years ago when Ultear interrupted.

"Ummmm... I'm sorry my lord but,... ummm..." She was having trouble processing what was going on it was happening so fast. She new Natsu wasn't in on this plan, but did Zeref know him? And what was he doing... " Zeref looked at her with deadly eyes and growled. "Don't you ever interrupt me again if you want to live." She could tell this wasn't the same man she had face merely 10 minutes ago. She Decided to let him be and just stay quite. If Natsu had some sort of connection to Zeref, then who was she to get between them.

Unfortunately Natsu was starting to come too when Zeref's attention was dragged away from him a little too long. His mind was starting to come out of its fog, starting to remember his friends and his current situation and he was tensing up remembering to fight, until Zeref started to lick that spot again, and his mind was starting to get lost again in distant partials of memories so old, he forgot they even existed. Then Natsu groaned loudly when Zeref finally bit him, sinking his teeth deep into that spot. Natsu only felt pain for a few moments though, as the dark power started to invade his bloodstream, and he started to loose it all. As he was being completely overtaken and wanting to just give himself over to the dark wizard, even leaning his head on his shoulder for support as his mind was being overcome by the power. He gripped Zeref's white clothing, in one last attempt to fight for his own will. Ultear couldn't believe the sight, Natsu was succumbing to the Zeref's power. Then she saw it happen, Natsu had finally stopped resisting it. He relaxed his grip and his eyes started to get a red glow to them, like Zeref's had, as they glazed over. Natsu's will was gone, he belonged to Zeref.

When Zeref felt Natsu's submission, he finally took his teeth out of his neck, enjoying the last remnants of Natsu's delicious dragon slayer blood as he licked the area clean and sealed in with a dark kiss. When he was done with that, he whispered into Natsu's ear, "You will not remember this when you wake up, and you will do as you normally do with your friends for now. But when the festivities begin, you will come back to me, not letting them know what you are really doing. Someday, though I hope no time soon, you will have to leave them. But for now, keep your promise to me, and live a worthy human life." He paused for a few second and then added, " the only form of life I love most is yours, so please don't disappoint me."

Natsu simply nodded his head, still in his trance. Then he helped Natsu onto the ground and put his scarf back on where it was to hide the mark, but before he got up to leave Natsu meekly grabbed onto his sleeve. Natsu was clearly fighting going to sleep just yet. "Mr. Wizard... please...don't go...again..." Zeref gave him an endearing smile. Natsu was now starting to remember some of his past, just as he wanted and knew he would once he re-did the spell. But he was also happy for Natsu's memory starting to return because Natsu needed it for his sake, and for the sake of the world. He took Natsu's hand gently in his own and looked into the now very sleepy eyes of a child he held dear to him.

"We will meet again, my dear Natsu, I know things are going to seem out of place and confusing for a while, but when you seek me next, everything will become clear. But for now, your must sleep." He leaned down and gave Natsu a gentle kiss on his cheek to reassure him that he still cared and that they would meet again; and he watched as Natsu's eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep while his body continued to recover from his earlier battle.

He soon started to stumble though as he re-approached Ultear, finding that he used up too much of his power on Natsu, and she took advantage of the situation again and knocked him out and continued on with her mission, looking back once at the sleeping Dragon Slayer, still as curious as ever to what he had to do with all of this.

**So, plenty of new material for your guys to chew on. Tell me what you think about the new developments!**


	3. Thinking and killing

**Ok, so this is going off the anime, I adore the scene in the manga, but this is off the anime so no one is too confused. Though it is different somewhat. Chapters are going to get longer after this, I promise. Oh and has anybody seen the E.N.D. revealing at the end of the last issue?! Its epic. unfortunatly I had already had this story thought up before that info was out... so this won't be going that direction. Anyways, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: nope, don't own nothin but the idea.**

_**Thinking and killing**_

_'I've come this far, yet have not run into you again yet. That's good, for I have something gasterly planned that I do not wish for you to see, just like when those men came after us 200 years ago... I will destroy Hades so he can no longer be a threat to either of us!' _

_Zeref was thinking malicoiuse thoughts. He wouldn't forgive Hades. Not only for what he did to Natsu and his friends, granted they did pull through in the end, but also becuase of what all the events he put into motion had drawn the attention of. Achelogia would destroy every living thing in on this island... Natsu nor his friends, had much of a chance of survivng this time. He just wished he could have prevented this! If he was aware that Natsu would be at the island, he would have putadark barrier up against intrudes once they had arrived. Then they all could've come off this island alive. But it was too late, he could feel achologia's presence nearing quickly, he needed to finish his plans here and move out. _

_'I'm sorry Natsu, I wish this could have ended differently.' He thought as he stormed off the kill Hades, burning with undoutable hatred._

**After attack**

_Zeref stood at the edge of the flying ship watching as Achnalogia flew away, thinking it had finished them off. But Zeref knew that wasn't so. Though if he didn't see it with his own eyes, he wouldn't have belived it. ' Well Mavis, it looks like a turn of events. After all those years of pestering me about him, and you save him and his new family for me. Fate is rather ironic, isn't it.'_

**Alrighty, so this is where I'm starting to split off into my own universe. Anyone who remembers that scene knows I didn't do it like it went thoughtwise. But basicly thats what happens physically wise. So now I'm going into my own thing, the time skip will happen now and I'll jump back in with what you need to know for the next chapter in the next chapter.**

** Reviews are always wonderful! And greatly appreciated.**


	4. Ghosts of the past

**I'm sorry it took sooooo long to get this up, I haven't had a computer for about 7 months, but thank you all for continuing to read this story! Its a lot of thinking again, but still has plenty of plot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show.**

_Ghosts of the past_

They were in the middle of fighting the Neo Oration Cease and Natsu was quite concerned with helping Lucy get over her guilt or losing her fathers last momentum to her, and he knew how she felt because he would feel the same way if he ever lost his scarf, but he couldn't shake this other feeling. After comforting her, he went outside to think for a while... He knew there was something else there, he just wasn't sure what he was sensing exactly.

**Off in the distance**

The spirit of Mavis was watching the events that had taken place, and keeping an extra eye on the girl in question: Lucy Heartfilia. She wondered if the girl had more to do with this then she thought, it was clear that the enemy was keeping a close eye on her.

While she was pondering what might happen next, she saw Natsu Dragneel walk out of the guild. She watched him go over the the wooded area near where she was, and began to wonder if he was looking for someone, or rather, something. He kept sniffing around, like he wasn't sure what he was looking for, and then he suddenly collapsed like something had struck him.

She dared to float a little closer to see what was wrong, but couldn't make sense of what she was seeing. He was holding his head rolling around on the ground some, like there was and invader in his mind.

She crept closer so she can try to look into his heart, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing when she took a peek inside. Old images, memories maybe, of a powerful dragon, one she most certainly recognized, and what seemed to be lessons. But what startled her the most was that she saw an all too familiar face, Zeref. Even though the face was covered by a partial mask, she still recognized his voice and his presence. Though in the memories he was kind, she knew it was only because of what the boy meant to him.

The boy's memories were hazy to him, but they were clear in her eyes. The boy was obviously struggling to make them clear, to make sense of what he was seeing, and it was hurting him mentally because of his memories being so old, they didn't line up with his sense of time anymore. It would happen to anyone who lived for so long but had a sudden time discrepancy. It may be because of the Infinity clock pieces that his memories are starting to re-surface, thus effecting his perception of time in the past. That's why he was in pain; his mind is being pulled two different directions. In short, he's experiencing what the world might experience once the clock is resembled. But because of his sudden cut off from immortality when he was younger, he was experiencing it sooner and in a much more painful way.

At least this is what she assumed. She knew he was such a kind boy, but she still had a slight hatred in her heart because of what she knew was in his future. '_Hmmmm... I feel so bad for you Natsu. You are such a kind and innocent soul, and I'm so happy that you are a proud member of Fairy Tail, but you cannot stay here forever. You have a terrible destiny, one in which you will cause those you love, and yourself, much heartache. I only wish, I could change it. I wish you didn't hold the position that you secretly hold in this world. But, alas it is as it is. I couldn't convince Igneel otherwise. I wonder where he is now, if he could see what a happy life you currently had was, if he would maybe change his mind.' _

She thought as she watched him wither in agony.

She decided she would do the most she could right now to help him, and touched his forehead with her fingertips. As the light spread from her fingertips to his head, he started to relax. As she put the memories to sleep, she heard him whisper incoherently: _"Mr. Wizard. Don't go, I'm scared. Dad, why did he have ….to go. Can't he stay? _Who... who are you?" She wasn't sure about that last one, until she saw his eyes open and look directly at her. She was surprised that he could see her without he wanting to be seen. She quickly took her hand away from him, and made herself disappear. She scolded herself for getting so close in the first place, but she was partially happy she could be of some help.

She watched from afar once more, as the boy sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He looked around and when he was sure no one was there, got up and stretched and started to head back to the guild. The little blue cat met him outside and asked what he was doing, which he only replied that he was taking a nice quite nap. Though she knew that was a lie, she wondered if the boy remembered anything of what actually happened.

**Back with Natsu**

He knew Happy didn't buy his fake smile, but he just pushed past him and went inside for some food. He was still thinking about what he had dreamed about. He knew it wasn't a dream, but that's the only thing that seemed to make his head hurt less. Everything was soo hazy, like an unclear photo. But he couldn't shake the feeling that it was important to him. And then what was that light he saw when he woke up? He wasn't sure, but he knew he saw and felt the warmth of someones hand on his head. It had stopped the weird dream, and he wanted to thank the person.

Happy was staring at him again, and he knew he was thinking too hard again. "Come on, buddy, don't look at me like that, we've got to get this food down before everyone sets off." He tried for an easy going smile, but Happy wasn't that dumb. Natsu had been spacing out like this more often these days. He wasn't sure why, but it was clearly getting worse the more they got involved with the clock.

"Why are you thinking so hard? It's not like you. I'm just worried." Happy said, with a half eaten fish in his lap. Ever since the clock hand had arrived, Natsu had been acting a little off every now and then.

"I know little buddy, I guess i've just been worried about Lucy. You know since her father died, and then this strange new relative showed up, and now her fathers momentum was stolen, its been rough for her lately." And Natsu was seriously worried about Lucy, so that was no lie. Happy seemed to buy it too and continued eating his fish. "Well, all we can do is support her and eat more fish." That made Natsu smile and continue eating his meal too.

Mavis knew she had to keep an extra eye on Natsu as well now. Things were starting to get very interesting in the lives of the oblivious couple.

**So, what did you think of it? I know it was a lot of Mavis, but she plays a part in this just as much as Zeref does. Plus since she is an old spirit she knows more and kinda has some perception powers too. Tell me what you think. **


	5. Two Caring Hearts

**Ok so I know this chapter is going to feel super choppy, it wasn't exactly planned, but I wanted to get somewhere. I didn't want to spend too much time on the infinity clock or Grand magic games so I kinda just put small things for NaLu, that will be important later. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it.**

_Two Caring Hearts_

It had happened again... Lucy was safe now and the infinity clock was taken care of... but he was still having these headaches. Though they were never as bad as when they first started, after he thought he saw a person, he still got them, and saw blurry images that he felt he should recognize. Sometimes they would have voices with them too. He knew he should know the voice of the person, he recognized Igneel's, and his own. But who was it? That's when his head would hurt worse, and things got blurry. There was a mystery person in his head and he didn't know who it was and it was driving him insane.

"NATSU!" Lucy's scream snapped him out of his thoughts. Then came the foot and the next thing he knew he was in the wall. She really needed to stop being so surprised when he snuck into her apartment.

**~break~**

Well it was the grand magic games, and he had just stormed the Sabortooth guild for hurting Yukino. There was no way in hell he was going to let them do such terrible things and not pay for it. He didn't really know Yukino that well but she deserved better, anyone does. He was resting up for the next day.

**~break~**

Lucy was getting pumbled and he knew something was wrong, then he heard her and Flare talking, and jumped into action so Lucy could fight. When it was done and somehow her spell had failed he walked up to her and told her that he was proud. And she cried, but that was ok.

**~break~**

That witch was beating Lucy and Natsu was barley containing himself. Then he heard her heart stop. Wendy must have heard it too and Grey probably sensed it from them, Natsu snapped. He sprinted along with Grey to catch Lucy, and he knew he would never forgive Minerva. He wouldn't leave Lucy's side in the hospital room. He knew she would be ok but he wouldn't leave her. They had a talk, one that made him feel a strange warmness light up inside him and made its ways to his cheeks. He didn't know what it was but he kinda liked it. It felt kinda familiar...

Later it was time to go get Lucy back from prison, and he was in the hallway alone, Happy was getting them some lunch before they left, but Natsu was having the headache again. Why the hell do these keep happening? He leaned against a wall and steadied his breath, or at least he tried too. The pain always seemed to take him to those pictures, and voices. Why did these come up at the worse times? He had a mission to do, and was going to save Lucy again... sometimes he felt that that was what triggered them, when he worried about Lucy.

He sensed a familiar presence and knew it was Mavis. He was wondering what she was doing here... then she silently walked up to him and touched her hand to his head and seemed to be casting a spell. The pain faded away, and the visions stopped. He stopped his sweating, and felt normal again. He let a small sigh of relief out, and then figured something out.

"It was you?!" He whispered. He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to. He didn't realize that the first master had already been near them so long ago. He looked at her with the question written on his face. She didn't say anything but gave him another look in return. He felt it was something tender, cause she looked so sad but smiled at him anyhow.

"Yes Natsu, and I'm sure you don't know why. But my reasons are my own. I want you to know that your a good friend, and you represent the guild better then anyone I've seen other then Makorav, and I believe your are an incredible person, but your past is catching up to you I'm afraid." She said a little more serious. He looked at her funny, and she knew he didn't understand.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you everything, but someone from long ago is back and is watching you. It's someone you trust, but also someone you should fear. For when he makes his move again, you will loose everything. I know you are going to rescue Lucy, and you will come back alive, but promise me you will always protect her. Natsu, will you promise me that you will never let her go?" Natsu looked at her like she was crazy, but he knew he would always be there for Lucy.

" I don't know what your getting at Mavis, but I can promise you that I will always protect Lucy." Natsu was unnaturally serious, and Mavis knew he had strong feelings for her, even if he didn't know what they were yet. She gave him that sad smile again, and then said. "Good, then I can relax a little. Good luck on your mission Natsu." He nodded to her, but then he was about to ask what she meant by someone he trusted when Happy came back with food. Mavis turned to disappear, but Natsu was determined to get one last word in.

"You are one strange spirit first master, but thank you. I won't let you down." He flashed her his signature goofy grin, and she wondered how cruel fate really was.

**The conversation between Natsu and Mavis isn't as good as I had hoped to get it, its kinda ooc, but it was supposed to be short and mysterious, so I decided to leave it. Well tell me what you think! **

**Oh and I revised this and added some stuff like 5 hours after I posted it, because I had re-read it later and saw all the mistakes and also was more refreshed so I could fix it up a little better. So if you read it right away it might be good to re-read it cause its 20% cooler now. ;)**


End file.
